Inu & Kag TV
by EVILflames10
Summary: Inuyasha lost his tetsaigia and the only way he could get it is if Kagome and him help find Efs hairbrush?Very funny,Pg-13 for language.Lot's of Randomness so don't to surprised.
1. Hamsters are freaky!

EVILflames-Ok now,this fic is gonna be weird as hell!  
  
Inuyasha-Going to be retarded as hell also...  
  
Kagome-Inuyasha.....  
  
Inuyasha-No,Kagome wait!  
  
Kagome-sit!  
  
Inuyasha-(falls to the ground in a heap)damn...  
  
EVILflames-Does it work if you say it in japanese?  
  
Kagome-Hm.....never thought about it...  
  
Inuyasha-(has got up in time to hear EVILflames's question)Kagome.....don't even think about it wench!  
  
Kagome-Oswari!  
  
Inuyasha-(falls in a heap again )  
  
EVILflames-Cool,works in all langauges ^-^ Anyway,Inuyasha disclaimers please before I make Kagome say it in Spanish.  
  
Inuyasha-EVILflames does not own us or else I'd be dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walk into a park,searching for a certain someone.They stop at a tree that had a small door at it's base,but of course they didn't really pay attenion to that.  
  
Inuyasha-Where the hell is that girl?I swear to god that I will kill her!  
  
Kagome-Inuyasha!Cool down,she said she'd bring your tetsaigia here.  
  
Inuyasha-Yeah and Saddam Hussien said he'd never be captured and now his dirty ass is about to be sent to death row.  
  
Kagome-Inuyasha....please shut up.  
  
Little did they know that EVILflames had set a plan for them to entertain herself because she has no life.(A/nWho wrote that?Lilbro-What Winacia?Ef-get out!)Slowly out of the tiny door came out the eviliest,ugliest,most frightful thing in the whole freakin' world.Hamsters came out the house,running for gods no where.  
  
Inuyasha-What the fuck is that?!  
  
Hamtaro-Hamha!My name's hamtaro,the little gay hamster.Who are you eared man?  
  
Kagome-Oh my god talking hamsters!Kill them Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha-(sqaushes hamtaro,while other hamsters watch in horror)good riddence!  
  
Oxnard-Hamtaro!(eats a sunflower seed)My best friend is dead!  
  
Boss-oh well,don't gotta worry about him taking Bijou away from me.  
  
Bijou-No Hamtaro..why!  
  
Kagome-Do you think we should put them all out of their misery?  
  
Inuyasha-yup(steps on all of them)god,I gotta start wearing shoes!  
  
Laura-My hamster!You killed him!  
  
Laura and the other hamster owners come running at them with pitch forks and torches.  
  
Kagome-I think we should run.  
  
Inuyasha-No really,what was your first clue.  
  
Inuyasha picks up Kagome and runs out of town.Of course,being half demon,the hamster owners couldn't keep up with him.  
  
Laura-So now what?  
  
Conna-I think I'll go get a gerbil  
  
  
  
All the hamster owners then walked to the pet store to become gerbil people.(A/n I don't really see the difference between hamsters and gerbils,their both rats to me)Inuyasha put kagome down on the floor when EVILflames came out of the sky on a purple floating chair.  
  
Ef-Hey,sup!  
  
Inuyasha-Give me tetsaigia,you insane pcyho freak!  
  
Ef-Not yet,you got to find something for me first.  
  
Kagome-And what would that be?  
  
Ef-You need to find my......hairbrush.  
  
Inu & Kag-(Fall anime style)  
  
Inuyasha-What! A hairbrush! Just go buy another!  
  
Ef-You may not know it,but I'm a very cheap person.Anyway,you have to go to different tv shows and find my brush.Don't be surprised to find some strange people in those shows.  
  
Kagome-Are we in a tv show now?Which one?  
  
Ef-Yes and you're on Hamtaro!  
  
Inuyasha-That would explain why everyone kep saying his freakin' name over and over.  
  
Kagome-well,duh Inuyasha,you killed the main characther!  
  
Inuyasha-Because you told me to bitch!  
  
Kagome-Inuyasha.......  
  
Inuyasha-Wait please don't say it!  
  
Kagome-SIT!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha-(falls "thud" to the floor)  
  
Ef-Well,I better get going.  
  
Kagome-Wait how do we go to a different tv show?  
  
Ef-(snaps her fingers and Kag & Inu teleport to another show)This is gonna be good.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha blink and find themselves somewhere new.  
  
Inuyasha-Great,now where are we?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ef-This was good right?  
  
Inuyasha-It sucked  
  
Kagome-Sit!  
  
Ef-(stares at Inu on the floor) Well wait until the next exciting chapter of "Inu & Kag Tv"!   
  
Inuyasha-And please review for my sake! 


	2. Poke dog?

Ef-And the torture comes again.  
  
Inuyasha-Oh god.  
  
Kagome-Inuyasha,if you leave her be,then nothing will happen to you.  
  
Inuyasha-yeah right.  
  
Ef-I don't own shit,cause If I did,Sesshomaru would tetsaigia,Naraku would kill Inuyasha and get the Shikon jewel,and Kouga would have Kagome as a mate.  
  
Inuyasha-which is why I'm proud you DON'T own us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked around which by the looks of it was a stadium.Kagome just stood there shocked for a secound.Then suddenly a boy with a red baseball cap and a big yellow rodent ran up to them.  
  
  
  
Ash-where did you guys come from.....and why do you have dog ears?  
  
Kagome-(thinking frantcially)"wait,isn't this the show pokemon that sota watches?"A/n ""means what someone's thinking)Uh,he's a new breed of pokemon?  
  
Everyone in the stadium ohhs and ahhs.(A/n don't you hate it when they do that?)An orange haired girl and a guy that has his eyes closed comes running up grabs Inuyasha's ears.  
  
Brock-His ears are so silverish...  
  
Misty-How would you know?You never even open your eyes.  
  
Ash-What kind of pokemon is it?  
  
Inuyasha-I'm a fucken dog demon and if don't get off me I'll rip your heads off!  
  
Misty-It talks!  
  
Ash-Wow,it's a lot better than this pathetic Pikachu who loses more battles than it wins.  
  
Pikachu-pika pi.....pika chu!(shoots thunder bolts)  
  
Ash-(got hit by them)damn that hurts(falls to the floor)  
  
Kagome-I think.....he's dead.  
  
Announcer-WILD CRAZY PIKACHU!!!!  
  
Everyone runs and screams out of the stadium.Only Misty and Brock stayd behind.  
  
Kagome-uh...anyway,you wouldn't know about any hairbrush would you?  
  
Misty-Yeah,I found this hairbrush,But I traded it to a this guy named uh,Homer Simpson.  
  
Inuyasha-Damn it to Hell!Let's go Kagome.  
  
Brock-Wait!Kagome,you're the beautifulest girl in the world!Can you be my girlfriend?  
  
Inuyasha-(rips him to shreds)  
  
Kagome-Inuyasha,why did you do that?  
  
Inuyasha-He was like Miroku only less perverted......and that scares me.  
  
Misty-Yeah the Bastards are Dead!(starts to hum)  
  
While Misty was humming her freaky song,Ef came out of the sky again on her purple floating chair.  
  
Ef-So you find it yet?  
  
Kagome-No,looks like this guy named Homer Simpson has it.  
  
Ef-Alright,'The simpsons'(starts humming the theme song)  
  
Inuyasha-Yo, bitch,people have other things to do you know!  
  
Ef-Alright,Whatever(Snaps her fingers and teleports them to Springfeild)  
  
Kagome-This American Animation has gone to hell.  
  
Inuyasha-Damn straight.....well,we'd better find that stupid brush.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ef-ok...I think that was a bit ackward.  
  
Inuyasha-fuck you  
  
Kagome-sit  
  
Inuyasha-(thud)I got to learn how to shut up.  
  
Ef-please review!!!^-^ 


	3. Yellow People?

Ef-Ok,we're back to another great chapter of Inu &Kag TV!(cheesy smile)  
  
Inuyasha-What's so great about it?I'am on a journey to find some fuckin' hairbrush.I don't even know what one is!  
  
Ef-Well,I would have thought as much with the way your hair looks...  
  
Inuyasha-I am gonna beat the crap out of you...  
  
Kagome-Inuyasha,be nice,she could have kept tetsaigia and gave it to Sesshomaru,but she's giving you a chance to get it back.  
  
Inuyasha-Stay out of this wench!  
  
Kagome-Sit boy!  
  
Inuyasha-(slams to the floor)I really got to take anger mangement.  
  
Ef-I don't own anything except my floaty chair,or did someone else take that idea already?  
  
Kagome-I think Naoh from Yu-gi-oh has a floaty chair,also freza from DBZ.....  
  
Ef-As I said I own nothing -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were outside of a small town.There was a huge sign looming over them that said "Springfield".They didn't know where the hell this "Homer" guy lived so they just walked around that cheesy looking town a bit.Of course they noticed everyone had yellow skin,and of course the half-breed we love wouldn't be Inuyasha if he didn't have a comment about it.  
  
Inuyasha-What the hell is it with these people?Are they diseased or something,cause I'm like one two seconds away from finding me a new freakin' sword!  
  
Kagome-Inuyasha,don't scream like that it's embarrasing.  
  
Some random yellow guy-Attack the Anime characthers!They've come to the U.S. and took over away all our viewers and now they want to destroy our show!  
  
Kagome-It's not our fault your so poorly drawn...  
  
Another random yellow guy-Get them!  
  
So the two run into the suburbs of Springfield and run into the closest house they could get into.That house happened to be the Simpsons residence.They locked the door and looked around the cheesy looking house.Kagome decided to sit down on the couch while Inuyasha went to the kitchen to see if there's any ramen.  
  
Inuyasha-These's people suck!They eat only these things called "Patato chips" and "So Duh".  
  
Kagome-What did you expect from a place like this?  
  
Inuyasha-Boxes full of Ramen.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.Inuyasha not having anything else to do and since Kagome had laid her fat ass on the sofa and started watching Opera,he went to open the door.It turned out to be a nerdy looking guy with glasses holding bibles.  
  
Flanders-I thought this was Homer's home?Anyway,would you mind keeping this bible and reading it to learn more about Jesus?  
  
Inuyasha-Sorry,but Miroku said that Buddha was the only true god that we can believe in,and anyone who thinks otherwise should die.Not that I actually listen to him,but I'll kill you anyway for the hell of it.(Does his "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer"attack on him)  
  
Kagome-Who was that?  
  
Inuyasha-It was some guy that wanted to give me a bible, i killed him.  
  
Kagome-Good,cause I hate Jesus Freaks.  
  
The doorbell rings again,but kagome gets it just in case it's a witness of the Jesus guy's death.It turned out to be the family that lived there "The Simpsons"(Theme Song)(A/n dum dum da da dum dum....*someone throws a rock at her* ow,ok I'll shut up!)  
  
Marge-Oh my god it's a dog eared man!  
  
Bart-Cool,maybe he's an alien.  
  
Lisa-Nah,probably justan escaped lab experiment.  
  
Maggie-(just sucks on it's pacifier)  
  
Homer-I think I've drunk to much at Moes.  
  
Kagome-You're that Homer guy right?Please tell me you have Ef's hairbrush...  
  
Homer-I did until when I was at Moes I lost a game of cards to this orange cat.  
  
Inuyasha-This thing keeps getting weirder and weirder.  
  
Kagome-Great,we're never gonna get the stupid brush by this point.  
  
Ef comes through the roof on her favorite purple floaty chair.She looked pissed today which was wasn't very pretty to look at.  
  
Ef-You find it yet?  
  
Inuyasha-Let's think about it for a second....NO!  
  
Kagome-The yellow guys say that a orange cat took the hairbrush now.  
  
Ef-Oh god, not Garfield!He's put hairballs on all my other good brushes.-_-  
  
Inuyasha-Great,now we're after an orange fluff ball -_-  
  
Bart-Has everyone forgotten that we're here?  
  
Ef-No,it's just that all you idiots say these days are shit,anyway off you go(Snaps fingers and Inuyasha and Kagome are transported to where garfield lived)  
  
Marge-You know,I've noticed that stuff like this always happens to us.  
  
Homer-I know your pissed and all but do you have any Duff.  
  
Ef-(Throws the annoying yellow dude a Duff)I'm out,peace(leaves with her floaty chair,but a distant "ow" can be heard as she leaves.  
  
Bart-That girl was strange.....  
  
Homer-That girl's a god,she gave me her beer!  
  
Lisa-I think.....  
  
Marge-No one cares what you think,no one likes you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ef-I think this chapie went pretty good.  
  
Inuyasha-Yeah right,It sucked more than a Pokemon's rerun movie!  
  
Kagome-Sit!  
  
Ef-I wonder if Inuyasha ever gets tired of eating dirt.  
  
Inuyasha-No way,there's always a surprise in every slam.....  
  
Ef-I really hope you were sarcastic,anyway thank you:   
  
Inuyasha'sSouthernGurl-Thanks for reviewing both chapters and yeah hamtaro is creepy.  
  
LadyRainStarDragon-I'll take request from reviewers so yes I'll do garfield for next chapter,If you have like an idea of how you want it to go tell me.  
  
Ef-Please review ^_^ 


	4. What's better spagetti or ramen?

Ef-I'm back!  
  
Inuyasha-Yeah,after a week....  
  
Ef-^-^; heh,sorry I was grounded.....  
  
Kagome-What you do?  
  
Ef-I went hit this evil girl with a basketball and insulted the teacher,which caused me to go to detention twice.  
  
Inuyasha-Hah,well you deserve it!  
  
Ef-Shut up jackass,anyway Kag do the disclaimers.  
  
Kagome-EF doesn't own anything,not even her own freedom.  
  
Ef-Woe is me -_-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha-Ok,where the hell are we?  
  
  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were standing in the middle of a living room.They walked toward the kitchen to find a fat orange cat opening the fridge door.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha-What the hell?  
  
Garfield-Oh my god,Dogs are gonna rule the world!  
  
Kagome-Wow,it talks.  
  
Garfield-What did you expect me to bark?  
  
  
  
At that moment,Odie came trotting in.Inuyasha looked at the dog,then back at the cat with confusion.  
  
Inuyasha-Ok first talking hamsters,then some pokemon thingies,then yellow people,now it's a talking cat and a retarded looking dog!  
  
Kagome-I don't know Inuyasham,I mean he's such a cute puppy.  
  
  
  
Kagome cuddles Odie and odie let's out a happy bark.Meanwhile,Garfield took out a plate of leftover spagetti.Inuyasha puts on a disgusted face.Garfield notices this and set the plate on the table and walks over to him.  
  
Garfield-Do you have a problem with spagetti dog boy?  
  
Inuyasha-Yes I do have a problem with it you fat shit cat!Ramen is the only thing that everyone should eat!  
  
Garfield-No way,now it's spagetti that makes the perfect meal.  
  
Inuyasha-I don't if you're drunk or sick or maybe just plain retarded,but Ramen is the only thing that is even worth eating.  
  
Kagome-Would you both be quiet!It doesn't matter which tastes better,everyone has thier own opinions......besides,oden tastes better than the crap you guys call food.  
  
  
  
The three keep arguing about hich one tastes better while Odie sits their watching the show.Suddenly,Ef comes crashing through the ceiling on her all present floaty purple chair.  
  
Ef-Shut up god!  
  
Everyone but Odie and Ef-What!  
  
Ef-Uh,let's see,where's my brush!  
  
Kagome-oh yeah,Do you know where it is Garfield?  
  
Garfield-I'll tell you on one condition,kill that annoying dog,he's annoyed me to death ever since I met him.  
  
Inuyasha-If you have a pesty nextdoor neighbor or just need to get someone off your back, call 1-800-Inu-Kill-You  
  
Ef-No infomercials dude...  
  
  
  
Inuyasha kills Odie with the tetsaigia.Kagome and Ef cry a bit cause he was so darn cute.But they got over it in 20 seconds.  
  
Garfield-Anyway,here's the place that they usually are.  
  
  
  
Ef takes the card and looks at it.Inuyasha and Kagome wait patiently to see where they have to go.  
  
Ef-oh I know where this is(she snaps her fingers and they dissapear)And Garfield,tell John that I'll send him the check to fix his roof.(floats off)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ef-Garfields owner name is john right?  
  
Inuyasha-How should I know?  
  
Kagome-Where did you send us?  
  
Ef-Well,the problem is some people asked for request and I was going to do them,but my brother deleted them because he loves deleting stuff.So send request if you have any to determine where they go.  
  
Inuyasha-Please let it be home -_- 


End file.
